


"Babe, there's something tragic about you. Something so magic about you. Don't you agree?"

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: "OCD Got Nothing On Me (Yeah Right)" a memoir by Arthur Pendragon [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive, Violent Thoughts, aithusa is a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The couple face the harsh reality of their relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Babe, there's something tragic about you. Something so magic about you. Don't you agree?"

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hozier's From Eden
> 
> TA DA!! PART FIVE!!!!

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

Five...

Six... 

Seven...

Eight...

Nine...

Ten!

Arthur mentally cheered as he piled the ten flawless potatoe slices into the bowl of hot water. 

"Thank you for forgiving my daughter." Freya smiled beside Arthur as she peeled the potatoes. 

"It's no big deal." Arthur shrugged. 

"Oh yes it is, she usually isn't that way." Freya sighed. "I don't know what's gotten into her." 

"As I said before, it's no no no no big deal." 

Freya seemed relieved. "What's it like right now, your OCD?" 

"Trying to focus on these potatoes, but can't. This kitchen needs to be right." 

"Right?" 

"Yes," Arthur gestured at the fruit "they're they're they're pointing in all different directions, and there's no clock in the kitchen." 

Freya just chuckled "if it bothering you we'll change it." 

"You you you are not angry that I said that?" Arthur was relieved. But thoughts of the kicking him out in the the cold dark night still lurks his mind. 

"No, plus my dad can't great at everything. The kitchen isn't his strong point." 

Arthur took off the gloves he was currently and wore a new pair. "Please, continue continue continue on without out me. I'll be aligning those fruits and make every single one one one one one is perfect." 

Freya smiled, she truly liked Arthur's enthusiasm for trying to adjust to her parent's house. It was never easy for her friends back in high school.

Aa soon as the potatoes were perfectly peeled in smooth ovals, Freya joined Arthur on the floor. Scrubbing the tiles never seemed important to Freya, she sweeps and mops. 

"You're pregnant, Freya." Arthur hissed. "Get up up up up." 

"I want to." Freya assured. 

"Freya." Arthur sighed.  

"Yes, Arthur." 

"I insist." Arthur's voice was strong. 

"Okay" She gave in. 

Arthur looked at her with a smirk "Thank you-"

Arthur sentence was caught off by a loud bark. Arthur's eyes widened in fright as a dog charged at him. 

"No no no no no no no!" He begged hopelessly as the monstrosity began slobbering all over him. 

"Aithusa!" Freya hissed, her warning did nothing. 

"Arthur!" Merlin's voice boomed into the kitchen. 

"Merlin get get get this dog dog dog off me!" Arthur shouted furiously. Merlin pulled her away by her collar. 

Arthur immediately removed his dog DNA filled shirt. He couldn't breathe, he didn't know what to do.. this never happened to him before. He chose the sink, he poured dish soap onto his hands and began scrubbing his face raw. 

Arthur felt as of it weren't enough, he started scrubbing abdomen, arms and neck. Still it wasn't enough! Arthur panicked, he was going to die right here. In a filthy house, on a filthy floor, with a filthy dog that might lick him once he's dead! Arthur closed his eyes hoping it was just a pathetic dream. 

"One, inhale." Merlin warm touch soothed him. "Two, exhale. Three, inhale. Four, exhale. Five, inhale. Six, exhale." 

Arthur hugged Merlin tightly, too afraid to let go. "Please, help me. I don't want to die." 

Merlin felt Arthur's frantic heart against his own calm one. "You're not going to die, I promise." 

 Merlin escorted Arthur away from the kitchen. And started him a nice lukewarm shower. Arthur eyed it suspiciously. 

"Has anyone died died died died in this bathroom?" Arthur asked as he raided the bathroom cupboards. 

"No," 

"Alright." 

Merlin didn't want to leave Arthur alone right now. After a scene like that, only God knows what's running through his mind. It frightened Merlin, he loved his boyfriend and needed him alive. He doesn't know what he'll do without him. He couldn't bring himself to drive in that direction. 

Arthur stepped into the shower. Even as the warm water rolled down his body, Arthur couldn't relaxed. He could still feel the crushing weight of Aithusa on his chest. He couldn't breathe, he needed to get away. Away from this place, he needed to break free. 

His eyes landed on the razor. He tried looking away, he needed to look away. 

"Think of something else, Arthur." He begged himself. "You really don't want to do do do this." 

Or does he? No, no he doesnt. Arthur put his hands in fists, refraining his fingers to grab hold of the razor. He wanted to leave the shower, he body was shut down. He's been in there for only ten minutes. Which means twenty more, all alone. A foot away from that razor, a razor blade that can only cause pain to the one person he loves most. Merlin. 

Arthur stepped back, creating as much distance as he can from it. He closed his eyes, allowing thoughts of Merlin to comfort him. Arthur relaxed. He can do this. .. he knows he can. For Merlin. 

Merlin returned to the kitchen. "Freya, he's alright." 

"Thank God." Freya placed her hand over her chest. 

"I think it'll be best, if we left tonight." Merlin told his sister. 

"Ya sure about that?" 

"Yes, I'll tell mom and dad." 

"No need." Hunith spoke as she and Balinor entered the room. "I understand, sweetheart." 

"Thank you, mom." Merlin hugged her. 

"Merlin," his mom's eyes narrowed. "You aren't his care taker. If he's giving a hard time, you could just-" 

"What?" Merlin snapped. "Leave him? Mom, I love him!" 

"Honey, I know." She caressed his cheek. "But people like him can't ever love." 

"They're too broken." Balinor added. 

"Mom!" Freya gasped. "Dad!"

"It's true they can't fully commit into their relationships." Hunith said. 

"He does!" He defended Arthur. "We love each other!" 

"It may seem that way," Balinor stood her ground. "You can't be happy with him. He's tragic." 

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Merlin groaned. 

"Mother, father"  Freya pleaded. "Listen to yourselves. You're making him sound inhuman." 

"The way he reacted to a dog he might as well be." Their father scoffed. 

"He can't help, the way he is! I love the way he is!" 

"Merlin," Arthur said from the doorframe. "It's alright. Not everyone is going to agree with what we have have have." 

Merlin smiled fondly at Arthur. "I know, but they should. They're my family." 

"You know," Arthur addressed Merlin's parents. "I never had had a family. My mother died having me, my father remarried and had a daughter three years later-a sister that I recently sued-we lived in separate houses. He'd spend the week week week week with them and only Saturday and half of Sunday with me. He died died died died about fifteen years ago, I miss him each and every day. He must've hated me, but he was my dad. I thought coming here I'll actually have something I've been so hungry for, a family that cared cared cared about me. For a long time I thought I knew why I was alone for most of my life, it was better better better better better that way. Until I fell helplessly in love with your son. I'm not sorry I did, I'll never be.

"Arthur." Merlin was speechless. Arthur never spoke about his past or family. 

"We have to get home," Arthur grabbed Merlin's sleeve and dragged him out of the kitchen. 

"I'm sorry that your parents hate you because of my disorder." 

Merlin shook his head. "They don't hate me or you. They just don't understand." 

Arthur nodded, still unconvinced. Not that it really mattered, he actually didn't care about their opinion. For the first time he was content with what he had I didn't feel the need for approval.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." Merlin sighed. 

"No, they were obstacles and we faced faced them. We came out stronger and better than ever. I love you, Merlin. I really do. " 

"I love you, too." Merlin leaned into Arthur's spaced and pressed his lips against Arthur's. Arthur opened his mouth, granting access to Merlin's tongue. The kiss was hot, passionate, and magical. 

Arthur wouldn't have it any other way. 

Neither would Merlin. 

**Author's Note:**

> A bittersweet ending!!! My favorite type of endings... 
> 
> This series feels like it's coming to an end.. I don't want it to :( 
> 
> Leave a comment, babes.


End file.
